I'd Come For You
by FreeFallin15
Summary: When Kaylie, Payson, and Lauren show up to a party, Kaylie runs into someone, who seems sincere in the beginning, but actually wants to hurt her. Does this someone succeed in hurting her, or does someone else realize what's going on and save her? Has a lot of different couples from the show. Possibly will change to M for later chapters. I do not own MIOBI.
1. Chapter 1

_** Oh my word, I LOVED this show when it was on! I'm thinking about going back and re-watching the episodes somehow. I was so upset that they cancelled it! I think they at least deserved some closure...**_

_** But that's not for this fanfic. **_

_**P.S. Title is based on the song I'd Come For You - Nickelback. It definitely fit.**_

_**Please enjoy :)**_

* * *

Kaylie Cruz, National Champion and Olympic Gold Medalist, was invited to this out-of-the-blue party…by a gymnast she barely knew.

_Of course _everyone_ knows you now. You're the Olympic Gold Medalist…_

She shook the cocky thought from her mind.

_I am _not_ Austin Tucker._

She only had about an hour to get ready and get there even though she's known about this party for weeks. She was probably the first person to get the invitation. She got up from her desk chair and went over to her closet, and after chucking most of the dresses that she knew Lauren wouldn't approve of she decided on the most revealing dress she had. A dark green sleeveless dress that came to about mid-thigh. It was had a solid dark green layer, but on top it had green sequins that cascaded down in layers – showing off her curves in all the right places. She then decided on some simple black wedges with straps going a little over her ankle and a zipper in the back, and a black clutch. She picked out some green black posts for earrings. She parted her hair on one side and it curled perfectly. After doing her make-up to perfection also, she took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her keys and heading out.

She pulled up to the address about five minutes before the party was supposed to start; but there were already a _ton_ of people. She could barely find a parking spot. After circling a couple times, she finally did, and she started walking up to the party.

"Kaylieee!" She heard a squeal behind her and turned around.

"Oh, hey, Lo, Pay." She smiled and stopped to let her two best friends catch up with her. After they each linked arms, they continued walking.

"Emily wasn't with you guys?"

"I…um, don't think she got invited." Payson said averting her eyes.

"She probably wouldn't have had anything to wear anyway." Lauren added.

"Then I would've let her borrow something." Kaylie chimed in, "But that sucks that she wasn't invited."

"She's probably out with Damon anyway." Payson smiled.

Kaylie smiled too, "Yeah, let's hope."

At this point, they were up to the front doors – which were open.

"Is it safe to have the doors open?"

"They'll probably close them soon. Everybody does it, it saves time from knocking and having to open the door…not to mention greetings…"

"Got it, Lo, thanks." Kaylie cut her off, barely refraining from rolling her eyes.

Payson was wearing a simple purple dress and had her hair in a high bun, she had ankle boots on, and silver hoops dangling from her ears, carrying a purple clutch.

Lauren on the other hand…well, Kaylie wasn't sure if what Lauren was wearing would be considered a dress. She had on a strapless gold dress that ended at her upper thigh. It was a pretty dress though, Kaylie had to admit, it was lighter at the top and got darker at the bottom. For shoes she had on black pumps with gold studs, gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace, and her hair was cascading in curls around her shoulders. She also had a black clutch with gold studs to match the shoes.

_Figures_.

They walked in and were suddenly surrounded by bodies, and the temperature in the room went up about thirty degrees.

"Oh!" Lauren exclaimed and suddenly, she unattached her arm and was lost in the crowd.

Then, Payson let out a gasp and added, "Max," She looked over at Kaylie, who smiled and nodded, and she was gone too.

Kaylie sighed, so much for hanging with her friends. She started to head over to get something to drink, when she heard someone call her name.

"Kaylie?"

_Uh-oh. I know that voice anywhere…_

Kaylie smiled awkwardly, turning around, "Hi, Carter…" She put a hand through her hair.

"Nice seeing you again. How have you been?" He had what seemed to be a genuine smile, and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm…doing well. You?" She tried to return the same smile.

He shrugged, "Same. Do you know Gabby?" he asked.

"Is that who's party this is? I kind of just received an invitation… What's this for?"

"Oh, must be nice to be the Women's Olympic Gold Medalist who gets invited to parties for people she doesn't even know. And, as far as what this is for, I don't know. I hope this isn't a birthday or anything, 'cause I didn't bring her anything." He put a hand through his hair and Kaylie couldn't help but laugh.

"Neither did I. I don't remember seeing a specific occasion listed on the invitation. Maybe it's just a celebration of winning?"

"You mean you winning."

"Carter that's not…"

He smiled and put a hand up, "Kaylie, relax, I've known you for how long? I know you're as humble as they come."

She blushed slightly, and averted her eyes. "Thank you."

He took a step forward.

And she took a small step back.

"Carter, I…"

"Do you want a drink?" Carter suddenly asked.

"Yeah, sure." _Anything to get him away from me._

Within moments, he came back and handed her a red liquid.

"What is it?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Tastes like punch to me."

He stepped forward again, and once again, Kaylie stepped back.

"Carter…"

He held a hand up again. "No, please, let me. I am sorry, Kaylie. I truly am. I really do want a second chance with you. I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing. I do not have any feelings whatsoever for Lauren. They are all _still_ for you. That's why I came back. I know it will take you a while to trust me again, but please, just tell me you'll try."

Kaylie gave a small sigh. The sight of him almost broke her heart, and probably would have, were it not still in pieces when it came to him anyway. "Listen, Carter, I don't know…what you did, drunk or not, it really, really hurt me. I don't know if I can trust you again…or if I want to take that chance again. I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a really great guy, and you'll find someone else…but I just…I don't think I can right now."

Carter blinked, and his mouth was suddenly in a line. "That's practically bullshit, Kaylie, and you know it. You could trust me again if you really wanted to. I would never, ever make the same stupid idiot mistake twice, but I guess what the real problem here is, is that you don't care. You don't care enough to try. You don't care enough about me. Lauren does, maybe I should stop ignoring her and blowing her off. She did give me something to work with." Kaylie's mouth dropped, and Carter stormed off.

She felt tears brim her eyes, and to keep herself from crying, she downed her drink.

"Don't listen to that bastard." She suddenly heard from over her shoulder.

She turned around to see Austin.

"Austin…how much of that…"

"Enough…well, almost everything; but it was nothing I didn't already know."

"I…I don't even know what to say."

Austin shrugged, "No one's expecting you to say anything. The way I see it, him and Lauren deserve each other."

Kaylie managed a small smile at that. "Yeah…I suppose so."

"I'm surprised you're friends with her."

"I don't trust her, but…I…I don't know. It's complicated."

Austin let out a chuckle, "Kaylie, that's usually what couples say when they can't or don't feel like trying to define their relationship."

"Well, I don't know how to define that relationship, but we are definitely not a couple; or ever going to be a couple."

Austin smirked, "Good. You could do much better than her anyway."

"I knew your perverted mind would start thinking about it…" she crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wasn't thinking about you and Lauren." He stated.

"Then who were you…"

He shrugged again, "It doesn't really matter. See ya around." And as quickly as he came, he was gone.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_What the hell were you thinking, man?! That was way too close! You almost admitted you have 'feelings' for her. The only reason you have feelings for her is because you haven't had any in a while…_

Austin shook that thought from his head. He was tired of being that guy…which is exactly why he hadn't 'hooked up' with any of the girls from this party…

_That and you're keeping an eye on Kaylie. You can't do those two things at once, man._

Once again, Austin shook his head.

_Just tell her, what could be so bad about that? The worst she can say is 'no'. _

Austin refrained from laughing out loud. He was right, the worst she could say was no, but he didn't think he could handle it if, in fact, that was what she said. Something was different about Kaylie. She was just one of those girls that you couldn't play heartbreaker with, because her heart would actually break. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and while she will put on a good front, everyone can tell when something's wrong with her.

He smirked as he remembered how much it irritates her when everyone knows something's wrong with her and she's trying to hide it.

_Am I falling for Kaylie?_

When he saw Carter talking to her, and her smiling and even slightly laughing, he was furious. He wanted nothing more to go and rip the head off that bastard for what he had done to her. And he was _still_ apologizing. He almost wanted to put Carter out of his own misery – the guy did, after all, sound like a broken record.

_"Kaylie, I'm so sorry…"_

_ "Kaylie, please forgive me…"_

_ "Kaylie, Kaylie, Kaylie…"_

Then he went to get a drink, and some blonde had come up to talk to Austin. He lost sight of them for a minute, and when he had finally gotten her away from him. He saw Carter handing the punch to Kaylie. He had had a cup already and didn't think there was any alcohol in it.

Then he thought he had seen the conversation growing serious, so he ventured over there…just close enough so he could hear.

Suddenly, Carter said something that made Austin want to go to jail…

_ "You don't care enough about me. Lauren does, maybe I should stop ignoring her and blowing her off. She did give me something to work with."_

"He did not just say that…"

"He did not just say that…"

"He did not just say that…"

Austin had to mutter to himself until he could feel his mind forming coherent thoughts again. When he turned to look at Kaylie, her mouth was in the shape of an "O" and there were tears brimming her eyes.

Austin couldn't stop his legs from moving. He had to go to her.

If there was anything you didn't do, it was insult a girl for her virtue…or her patience. Kaylie wasn't a slut, even Austin could respect that! This bastard had _no right whatsoever_ to say that to her. He was just mad that he wouldn't get to be her first. And that was probably because he couldn't afford to have girls comparing him to other guys. Lauren was drunk after all. Austin still had no idea why she was so head-over-heels for this guy.

That brought him to his current situation. He had to walk away from her. At least he had made her feel better…he hoped. She deserved better than to be depressed because of an idiotic bastard.

When he chanced a look at her again, it looked like her eyes were drooping…and it looked her legs were going to give out. Perplexed, Austin was about to make his way over there when someone grabbed him from behind and spun him around.

When he looked, he saw it was that blonde again.

"Austinnnn." She whined.

He was trying to push her off, to turn around…but she was _strong_. Austin had no idea how strong this girl was…she certainly didn't look it.

Frustrated, he gave up. "What?" he asked irritably.

"I want you…" she gave him, what he had to admit, was a sexy look.

"Of course you do…look…I…" she had finally let go of him and he spun around.

Kaylie was nowhere in sight.

**Kaylie's P.O.V.**

After Austin had walked away from her, Kaylie was wondering what could have rendered him speechless, flustered, and all so he had to abruptly walk away from her. She tried rewinding the conversation in her head, but she was suddenly getting a headache. Putting her hand up to her head, she tried to walk over to the couch to sit down, but she was also getting dizzy. Her eyes started to droop shut and she could feel her legs buckling under her. Just then, someone caught her around the waist.

At first she thought it was Austin, but after the person spoke, she horribly realized that wasn't true.

"Don't worry, Kay…I got you now."

It was Carter.

And they were moving…correction, he was taking her somewhere.

Suddenly, her legs were no longer on the ground. He was carrying her bridal style, and she vaguely thought they were going upstairs.

Everything was spinning, and it hurt to open her eyes, but Kaylie somehow managed. They were definitely going upstairs.

Kaylie tried to ask him where they were going; but instead, it came out as a mumble.

"Shhh…babe, don't ask questions. I'm going to show you what happened between me and Lauren, and hopefully, you'll feel the same way Lauren does afterward."

Kaylie knew that meant something…and something bad; but she couldn't place it. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

Suddenly, he laid her onto a bed, and sat down beside her. The jolt of landing on the bed sort of woke her up.

"Car…" she tried to sit up, but he 'gently' pushed her back.

"Shhh….it's going to be great." Then his whole body was on top of hers, basically pinning her to the bed.

And that's when he started kissing her. He started with her chest, right above where her dress started.

"No…" Kaylie still couldn't manage sentences, but she managed that one word.

She felt Carter chuckle against her skin, "You've said no for too long, babe, just stop. It's going to be unforgettable, I promise….well, not that you'll remember much anyway."

And he started kissing her again. He was moving upward, and he was kissing her neck now.

It was beginning to hurt. She tried to move her arms and realized, with certain pain, and a greater headache, she could. She put her hands on his chest, and said, "Stop…" quietly.

She wasn't sure he had heard her until he, almost roughly, grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Stop? Oh, am I hurting you? Sorry about that, babe. I'll be gentle this time." And he started kissing her on her neck again, but lighter.

Kaylie still wasn't sure why she was feeling this way, and it hurt to think about it, but she managed to mumble, "No…" again.

Suddenly, she no longer felt his hands on her wrist and instead she was feeling his left hand at the top of her right knee.

And it was moving upwards.

Kaylie was trying to squirm, but it wasn't doing much good. In fact, it seemed to be making him enjoy this more.

"Babe…I told you…just relax. It's going to be _unforgettable_."

"No…" Kaylie moved her arms, which felt almost like jell-o, to try to stop him again. Somehow, the realization that he was going to rape her had finally come. Once her hands reached his chest, she felt the lone tear fall out of her eyes. It was amazing that none of her limbs were working right except her tear glands.

_Of course._

All he did, though, was repeat what he had done the first time by pinning her arms above her head.

This time, though, he had both of her wrists in one hand and his other hand was once again, trailing her leg; but working his way up a lot quicker than he was before.

He quickly reached the hem of her dress, and began pushing it up with his hand. Meanwhile, he had begun kissing her again, on the mouth this time.

Somehow, the memory had hit her that she had worn a black lace thong today.

If it wasn't so painful at the moment, she would be regretting that right now.

_How long before…_ Kaylie's thought was interrupted when she heard a sharp intake of breath – coming from Carter – as his fingers looped around the material of her thong.

"Well, well, well, what have we here..."

"Please…" Kaylie whimpered, "No…"

She felt another tear slide down her face.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

His eyes were frantically searching. In the state that he had previously seen, she was in no state to be walking.

What the hell had happened to her?

Why did she look like that?

Better yet, where the hell did she _go_?

He started to move in that direction, but he had forgotten all about the blonde with the grip of a cobra snake.

"Let me go." He stated, plainly, and quite frankly, maybe a little mean; but he didn't care. He had to find Kaylie.

"Why? So you can run off with some other girl? I don't think so…." She was in that whimpy voice again.

He was getting frustrated.

Agitated.

Furious.

"Look, if you don't let me go, I'll push you off of me, and you do not want that." He said, barely repressing gritted teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go. But don't come crawling back to me later."

He smirked, _Austin Tucker does not crawl_.

It took him every restraint he had to not _run_ away from her. He looked around and saw Payson standing over by the drinks.

"Payson, do you know where Kaylie went?"

She furrowed her brows, "Why do you want to know?"

"It's urgent, have you seen her, or not?" once again, he barely repressed gritted teeth.

"No, I haven't seen her." She said, and rolled her eyes.

_Why was _she_ rolling her eyes?_

Then he realized she had the faint smell of alcohol on her breath.

_What here had alcohol in it?_

Austin turned to another direction, where he saw Lauren.

"Lauren, have you seen Kaylie?"

"What's a matter? Can't find a slut to screw?" Lauren said.

Austin took a deep breath, "It's very important that I find her, have you seen her or not?"

She eyed him up, crossing her arms over her chest. "No. I haven't."

It was then that he realized she had alcohol on her breath too.

"Hey, what have you been drinking?"

"The lemonade." She pointed to the table, adding a, "Duh." Before walking away from him.

That would explain Kaylie's state, but he never saw her drinking the lemonade. He went over and grabbed a cup of the punch, and sniffed.

Nothing.

After discreetly putting that cup back down, he picked up a cup of the lemonade, and sniffed.

Bingo.

It still didn't make sense though.

That's when he remembered Carter had handed her her drink.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He had to find her.

He looked around for a staircase. It would make sense if you drug a girl, you would take her to a bedroom.

Not that he had ever done this. He didn't need to, but he, even in some of his drunken stupors, had seen it occurring.

The girls it was happening to were usually sluts anyway, though. Not that they deserved to be date-raped, or were asking for it…

But no girl deserved to have her first time, drugged, incoherent and, therefore, against her will – especially not Kaylie.

And most _definitely_ not while he was still sober.

That's when he spotted it, and looking from the staircase to where he had been standing, no wonder Kaylie had just disappeared – there was a wall enclosing the staircase. He sprinted up the steps, and stopped at the top. He could go right or left; and all the doors were closed. He went to the first one and started listening.

It was too quiet.

He moved on to the next door, and that's when another thought hit him, if it were him (which it would never be) he would take her to the last possible bedroom – less chance of anyone hearing them.

That thought brought bile into his throat, and he had to choke it down and keep going. He went to the last door on the right, and listened.

_"Well, well, well, what have we here…"_

_ "Please…no…"_

That was Carter.

And that whimper was definitely Kaylie.

Austin couldn't hold back the rage as he threw the door open, walked over to the bed, and roughly grabbed Carter's shirt from the back of the neck and violently threw him off of the bed and almost out of the door.

"Get, _the hell_, out."

He allowed the gritted teeth this time – standing in between Carter and the bed and crossing his arms over his chest.

**Kaylie's P.O.V.**

Right after he had discovered her thong, Kaylie heard the door open and she almost whimpered, beginning to think that some of his friends had come to help him.

But then his weight was jerked off of her and she heard a strong and very pissed-off sounding voice, _"Get, the hell, out."_

Austin.

Definitely Austin.

She never thought she would be so happy to hear Austin's voice _in her life_. She forced herself to open her eyes. Her hands were still above her head, and there was still a tear on her cheek. Sure enough, Austin was standing between her and Carter. Carter was over by the door, and Kaylie began to guess that he didn't get there willingly. With effort, she looked down at herself and realized the bottom of her dress was still pushed up to reveal her thong. She tried to move her arms but they felt like cement blocks now.

"And if I don't?" Carter challenged Austin. "What you think that just because you 'saved' her, she's going to screw you tonight?"

"I don't want her to screw me. I'm not desperate. I don't need to drug girls for them to have sex with me; and I would never ever drug a girl like Kaylie – much less Kaylie. Maybe if you had stayed pathetic and begging she would have forgiven you; but there is no chance now."

"I couldn't stay like that, man! I have needs! You ought to know! You've satisfied it plenty of times!"

Austin smirked, "But, as I mentioned already, I never had to do it this way." He motioned to Kaylie, "Now, get the hell out."

"Why do you care so much anyway? I would've thought you would be occupying one of the other bedrooms in this place with that blonde that was hanging all over you."

Austin didn't answer. He didn't trust himself with words. He just glared, arms still crossed over his chest.

Carter's face contorted, as though a light bulb had come on over his head.

Austin didn't like that look.

"You…you _like_ her! That's what it is! You're jealous because I was about to be her first!"

"You're sick." Austin replied. "And an idiotic bastard if you think I would be jealous of a guy who has to drug girls to have sex with him."

"I didn't have to drug Lauren."

Austin shrugged, "That seems to be your most famous _conquest_. At least, you keep bragging about it; but, lest you forget, she was drunk."

"She enjoyed it because she came back for more."

Mark this day down in history because for once, the great, Austin Tucker, was rendered speechless.

Recovering from his quick shock, he replied, "She also was drunk and not in a very good state of mind."

This time, Carter had that look, and Austin jumped at it, just as Carter had to him only moments ago.

"Unless you cheated on Kaylie with Lauren more times than that one."

Kaylie couldn't believe what she had just heard.

_Was that true?_

When Carter didn't answer Austin assumed for him, "You did, didn't you?" Slightly laughing and shaking his head, he continued, "Wow…you son of a bitch. You had a great girl by your side and you cheated on her after a drunken fling."

_Did Austin just call her a great girl?_

"At least now it makes sense why you have to drug girls to be with you. After all, that's basically how your 'need' was met, right?"

Kaylie saw a flash of movement and heard a noise that sounded like…a grunt.

Carter had jumped at Austin. Taken by surprise, Austin didn't manage to get out of the way in time before Carter's punch landed exactly where he would've wanted it to, effectively causing Austin's nose to bleed. Austin recoiled quickly, though, and advanced on Carter, grabbing him by the shoulder, punching him in the face also, and pushed him out the door. Carter stumbled a little before falling flat on his stomach in the doorway.

Austin kept at it, though, and followed him as he crawled out into the hallway. Austin picked him up, pinning him against the wall roughly, with his hands holding Carter in place by the front of his shirt.

"Go back to whatever rock you were hiding under, or even go back to Lauren; but if I ever see you remotely near Kaylie again, I won't be so lenient." Backing up, he pulled Carter off the wall and shoved him toward the steps. Carter fell, _hard,_ and stumbled a little getting up, but he went down the steps no less.

Finally, Austin turned and went back into the room – and that was when he finally got a _really_ good luck at just how close Carter was to….going all the way. Kaylie's dress was pushed up…revealing something Austin definitely could've done without seeing at the moment. She had slight hickeys on her neck _already_, and she was still basically out of it. He debated whether or not to go down and get her friends to help him, but thought better of it. For starters, how would this look for him? Second, they were drunk themselves, so they probably wouldn't be much help. And third, he just didn't believe that it would be a very good idea.

He walked over to the bed, and leaned over her, she was looking at him, but he knew she still could barely think, "I know you can't really respond to me right now, but I'm going to have to do this. I'm sorry. It's going to seem, personal, and I get that. I promise, it won't go further than what I have to do."

She managed a nod, allowing him to pull her dress down.

He had just leaned over her and grabbed the hem – completely visible from the door he hadn't shut when they both heard…

"Oh my God!"

* * *

_**For the record, I do not remember Carter being like this from the show, but I needed him like this for my story. Sorry to any of you who read this and liked Carter!**_

_**I originally meant this to be a one-shot, but I'm debating about whether or not to continue. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all those who've favorited & followed! It really means a lot to me!**_

_**Thanks to the guest who reviewed and wanted me to continue! I was hoping someone would say that!**_

_**And, last but certainly not least, a SPECIAL thank you to Alliecat103 who's been messaging me about the story and giving her opinions/ideas that way! I hope you do end up writing the fic you were telling me about, and I'll definitely be a supporter! :)**_

_**Finally, I'd like to say one last thing. I found a YouTube video for Austin and Kaylie that I completely fell in love with. The link is: watch?v=CJgwETR52Kc Thank you to the person who made this video, and I hope you're reading and like my fanfic! :D**_

_**Just a forewarning, these next couple chapters may switch P.O.V.s quickly, I tried to label them all, but forgive me if I didn't!**_

_**Now, without further ado…**_

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"So _this_ is why you had to get to Kaylie so quick?!" Lauren squealed, running over and, when Austin stood up, she pushed him and stood between him and Kaylie.

Carter stood in the door, smirking, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell did you tell her?!" Austin almost yelled at him.

"The truth…that you were about to rape Kaylie."

Austin was _centimeters_ away from punching him, so he turned to Lauren. "Lauren, I would never _ever_ rape anyone. I don't need to! Surely you know that! You saw that blonde hanging off of me downstairs! Carter was the one about to rape her; that's why I had to find her!" He was slightly yelling out of frustration.

"Dude, I wasn't the one caught pushing her skirt up." Carter pointed to Kaylie.

To say Austin was frustrated now would be a _complete_ understatement.

"I wasn't pushing her skirt up; I was pulling it down from _this_ idiot!" Austin was yelling. He quickly sobered up, though, and looked at Lauren, "I'm sorry. You don't believe me? Ask Kaylie. She's conscious. She's been conscious _this whole time_." He gritted his teeth and turned to Carter for those last three words – Carter wasn't smiling anymore.

"Kaylie?" Lauren went over and gently moved her shoulder because Kaylie did have her eyes closed.

Kaylie opened her eyes, and attempted to sit up. Through little pain, she was able, and when she tried to talk, that finally came out alright too.

"He's right, Lo." It came out just above a whisper, but both Austin and Carter heard it.

"Kaylie, why are you lying for Austin. Did you want it?"

Austin's mouth dropped.

And so did Carter's.

Kaylie's eyes went wide. "Did I _want_ what?"

"Austin. I mean, he's … _decent_, but…it's not worth losing everything to the likes of a one night stand."

Austin didn't think it was possible, but Kaylie's eyes got wider, and she even managed to slap Lauren.

He had to smirk at that.

"No! I do not want to be _raped_ by anybody! Maybe that's in _your_ crazy fantasies, but definitely _not_ in mine!" Kaylie's voice rose and she even managed to swing her legs off to the side of the bed. She was making progress with adrenaline and anger flowing through her veins.

She stood up, and after a second of gathering herself, she was steady again.

Lauren's mouth dropped. "I don't want to be raped by anybody either!"

Kaylie scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you kidding me? Do you _see_ what you're wearing?"

Austin snickered. He sort of wanted nothing more than to sneak out, but this was pretty funny, and if he moved, he knew Carter would move.

Lauren gasped, and Kaylie moved to look at Carter.

"_You…_" she seethed, "You son of a bitch!" she screamed and ran toward him. She caught him by surprise, and knocked them both to the floor where she started hitting him on the chest, and head, and pretty much anywhere that her body wasn't covering.

Austin knew he would probably regret this, but he took his phone out and snapped a picture anyway. Then he grabbed Kaylie by the waist and hauled her off of Carter. She was still struggling.

"Kaylie, Kaylie…stop."

"Don't you ever come near me again!" she yelled at Carter.

Then she calmed down – only to burst into tears, turning around and cried on Austin's chest.

"I suggest you get out," Austin said to Carter, "and it would be better for you face is that was before she stops crying."

Carter stood up, brushed himself off, and walked back downstairs.

"Kaylie…I'm…" Lauren started, choking back tears of her own.

"Get out." Kaylie whispered against Austin's chest.

"But, Kaylie…"

"I said, _go_." Kaylie glared at her. "How could you believe Carter? After everything he's put us through? You managed to betray me, again, for him. And to top that off, when you thought it was Austin raping me and that _I wanted it_. Funny how the _only_ thing you were right about is that, and _will not_ intentionally lose everything that way. Screw you. Leave me alone. You just blew your second chance." Kaylie dug her face back into Austin's chest.

Lauren let the tears fall freely as she quietly walked out of the bedroom.

After Lauren had left, Austin put his arms around Kaylie's shoulders, and surprising himself, let her continue to cry on him. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was allowing this.

A little while later, Kaylie pulled away. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"For what?" he asked, only slightly confused.

She scoffed, "_For what_? How about for saving me from being raped? How about for trying to help me after the event? How about for sticking up for me, when not even my own _best friend _believed me?"

"In my defense, she didn't believe me either. I can't believe she thought I was _that_ kind of douche. I mean I can see the womanizer…everyone thinks that; but to rape a girl? You really got something wrong mentally to try that one."

"Yeah, well, look who tried it. The guy who cheated on me with Lauren. I can't believe she believed him over me, _again_." Kaylie could feel a tear stray down her cheek.

Without even thinking, Austin wiped it away from her face, "I believe it. Once a cheater, always a cheater. Once a bitch always a bitch. Once a player…" he shied away, "always a player."

Kaylie smiled, "I don't know about that third one." She whispered.

His head whipped back to face her, and before long they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Why not?" He asked, slightly strained.

"Because…well…I think you want to change. From what I've seen, playboy life is dragging you down. Distracting, even. And please, waltzing around wearing sunglasses all day? Even a _girl_ would get tired of _that_." She smiled…

And Austin lost all control of coherent thought. Not that he was forming very many coherent thoughts at the moment anyway…but now he was kissing her.

And she was kissing him back.

They started out light and hesitant, but that quickly escalated to hard and no-resistance. Next thing he knew, she was placing her hands on the back of his neck, and his hands were at the small of her back, pulling her forward – if that were even possible.

Finally, he broke the kiss.

The scolded himself afterward as the room suddenly felt about twenty degrees colder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" she asked, truly puzzled.

"For kissing you."

When she continued looking puzzled, he explained, "I shouldn't have done that so soon, Kaylie. I'm basically…"

"What? Taking advantage of me? No. That was Carter." Then a realization hit her, "Please, _please_ don't treat me like I'm broken…or going to break any second." Thinking about it some more, she averted her gaze, "Or…damaged goods…"

Austin put his hand underneath her chin to bring her eyes back up to meet his. "Okay, I won't treat you like your broken, or falling apart, and _definitely not_ damaged goods – because that's far from what you are – if, and only if, you don't see _yourself_ that way either."

She smiled. "Deal."

And, Austin couldn't believe it, but they were kissing again.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago…"

"Are you sure they knew about this? Or remembered? There's probably some party going on somewhere that…" Summer instantly regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth.

"_Party_? They better hadn't be at no damn _party_…"

"Sasha! They're _girls_! And they just won gold at the _Olympics!_ They need a break, and…and, so do you, frankly."

"A break? I don't know the meaning of that word. We have to keep in shape, not just _physically,_ but _mentally _as well."

"And they _will_. I'm sure of it, but just let them have _at least_ this one night to themselves. They've worked hard, they deserve it. And, like I said, so do you. Go out, do something _fun_." Before Sasha could protest, Summer held a hand up, "I know, I know, gymnastics _is_ fun; but like _I_ said, they're girls. They want to go to the _movies_, hopefully safe _parties_, be _teenagers_. And besides, when's the last time you did anything besides gymnastics?"

"Why do you think Kaylie won the gold?"

Summer scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You're impossible." She threw her arms up and began to walk out, when Sasha grabbed her arm.

"Fine. You want me to have fun so bad, you come with me?"

"Where?" she questioned.

"I don't know. What's _your_ idea of fun?"

Summer smiled.

And Sasha was slightly afraid.

* * *

_**The next chapter(s) feature two more characters! Stay tuned ;) **_

_** Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you're enjoying it, and if you are, please let me know! (Review, Follow, Favorite, PM) **_

_** Much appreciated and until next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alrightttt….so here's the update some of you have been buggin' for! (I'm totally kidding, none of you are bugging me in the least! :) I hope you enjoy…**_

_**Oh, and for whatever reasons I didn't know, youtube links do not work in PMs but please…don't let that stop you from watching the vid I made for this fanfic/some of my favorite tv couples. **_

**_ watch?v=jbce9C6UuZQ&feature= _**

_**I have way too much time on my hands.**_

_**Speaking of which, sorry for this late update, I haven't been feeling well these last couple of days, and didn't really feel like being on the computer at all.**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy. :)**_

* * *

**Payson's P.O.V.**

"Pay…" Payson broke off the kiss between her and Max, and turned to see Lauren…in tears.

"Lo? What happened?" Payson grabbed her shoulders and Max watched.

"It's Kaylie…she…" Lauren burst into tears.

"Kaylie? What about Kaylie? Lauren, what happened?"

"I…she…Carter…" Lauren was barely keeping herself from choking between her sobs. Payson was getting fed up. She had interrupted a make-out session.

_Lauren interrupting a make-out session didn't seem like they belonged in the same sentence._

"Carter? …Lauren! Pull yourself together and tell me what the hell happened already!"

Lauren took a few deep breaths and started telling almost the whole story. At the description of the 'rape' Payson gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"That's not even the worst of it…" Lauren added, "I didn't believe her! I believed Carter! Again! How much of a bitch can I be to her! I'm really not trying, Pay, I swear…"

Payson shook her head, pretty sure she didn't quite hear Lauren correctly, "Wait, wait, you…you believed Carter? What was he saying?"

"That Austin was trying to rape Kaylie…"

"That Austin was… oh my god, Lo! That's crazy! Why in hell would Austin Tucker need to rape anybody?!"

At that moment, Payson was very thankful someone had cranked up the music; otherwise this would've been way beyond an awkward conversation to be having in the middle of someone's living room.

"Whoa, wait, what?" As if on cue, Max chimed in and apparently he wasn't listening beforehand.

"Nothing." Both girls said in unison. Max shrugged and went to get a drink – figuring he was missing out on straight 'girl talk.'

"That's the problem, Pay, he wouldn't, and I still didn't believe him."

"Wait, wait, Austin Tucker was _saving_ Kaylie from being raped?"

Lauren nodded.

Payson's eyes darted left, "That must be why he asked me if I've seen her…"

"Yeah, it's probably why he asked me too, and I was such a bitch to him! The man stopped her from being raped and I've been nothing but a bitch to him, and now Kaylie won't ever forgive me again, and I'm pretty sure he won't either…"

Payson grabbed her shoulders again, "Lo! Get a _grip_ for crying out loud! I'm sure she'll forgive you; you just have to give her time, just like the first time. It's _Kaylie_ we're talking about."

Lauren nodded fervently, "Yeah, okay, I'm…I'm sure you're right." She sniffled and wiped her tear-stained face.

"I've got to get to Kaylie. I've been down here sucking face with Max while she was almost getting raped…" Payson was suddenly horrified.

"Yeah, we basically suck at being best friends." Lauren added, and this time, Payson gulped and nodded. They made their way to the steps.

"Hey, by the way, did you see where Carter went? I wonder if Kaylie's going to press charges…"

"Lauren! This is hardly the time to think about that!" Payson whisper-yelled at her since they weren't close to the speakers anymore.

"What!? You can't blame a girl for being curious."

"Oh, yes, yes, you can." Payson muttered.

**Kaylie's P.O.V.**

She couldn't believe what was happening.

She was kissing Austin Tucker.

And _he_ had initiated it.

And _he_ wanted to continue it.

And there was definitely nothing gentle about the way he was kissing her either…well, not anymore. He was kissing her as though he had always wanted to – holding nothing back, and giving it his all.

She could now see why girls fall all over the guy.

He was _amazing_ at it.

She could kiss him all day long.

But she was wondering why he was still kissing her.

She probably wasn't all that good at it…beings as Carter was basically her only relationship.

They finally broke the kiss desperate for air, and Kaylie thought Austin would push her away.

He didn't.

In fact, he had a very strong grip on her.

Oh, and did she mention he was smiling?

This caused her to start smiling too.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked him.

"Why are you?" he retorted.

"Because you are." She replied.

He laughed. "Well, if you must know, I'm smiling because I am currently kissing an amazing girl. One who isn't throwing herself at me, and never did. One who isn't desperate for attention, but deserves it. And, last but not least, one who is also probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Kaylie's mouth dropped.

_What the hell did he just say?_

"Um…what?" She stuttered.

"You heard me." He said.

She searched his face, "I…I did. You think I'm…?" she trailed off.

"Beautiful?" He smiled, averting his eyes, and moments later, brought them back to meet hers, "Yeah, don't you?"

"I…um," Kaylie stuttered and bit her bottom lip. Lauren had always been the hot/sexy one, Emily had always had an edge – which made her desirable, Payson had always just been…well, being Payson was just enough, but Kaylie?

_What am I?_

_ The anorexic._ Her brain reminded her.

She averted her eyes from Austin looking down. She had _some_ curves…but she was still skinny, right? Why would a guy like Austin think a girl like her was beautiful?

"I know what you're thinking." He suddenly whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

She couldn't breathe.

And without oxygen to her brain, she couldn't form a coherent thought.

"And what is that?" she barely managed to whisper back.

"How could a guy like me, think a girl like you is beautiful."

_Wow, he's good._ "How did you…" she asked, her gaze shooting straight up to meet his eyes.

"Because it's written all over your face? They way you averted your eyes, and looked straight down? You think because you were anorexic, no guy could ever love you – especially not one like _me_. The flaw in your logic is, however, how could a girl like _you_ want a guy like _me_?"

Kaylie was taken aback. She furrowed her brows, and stared at him, "What?" She knew she was wearing her expressions on her face this time – he had just confused _the hell_ out of her.

He let her go and walked away from her, over to the bedroom window. "You're smart, beautiful, you go for what you want, and you help everyone else get what they want. You're great, Kaylie, and I'm basically seen as a piece of shit in the public's eye. The _womanizing, money-loving, bastard_ to quote a few of the sayings…"

"Austin…"

But Austin shook his head. "No, you deserve better than Carter, but you also deserve better than me. I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have."

Kaylie walked over and spun him around, standing on her toes, she shut him up and tried to stop those thoughts the best way she knew how – she kissed him.

He didn't respond for a little while, but when he finally did, she pulled away.

"A _womanizing, money-loving, bastard_ wouldn't have saved me from being raped, but _you_ did." She stated, plainly.

He smiled, his eyes gazing down until finally meeting hers again, "See what I mean about helping everyone else get what they want?"

She smiled too, blushing slightly and nodding. "Now can you give me what I want? Stop talking and thinking and go back to kissing me already."

Without warning, he grabbed her by the waist and closed the space between their lips in milliseconds.

"Awww…." Payson and Lauren said in unison.

Kaylie and Austin sprang apart.

"Pay…Lo…_what the hell_ are you two doing?" Kaylie asked, breathing heavy since they had scared the hell out of her, and barely suppressing gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Kay, but Lauren had just told me about what happened, and I wanted to make sure you were alright; so we came up here…and…well…"

"We heard almost everything. That was so sweet." Lauren added.

"Oh, you consider _sweet_ giving us a heart attack?" Kaylie rhetorically asked. She turned to Austin, "Can we go, please? I am so sick of getting interrupted."

Austin smiled. _Who was he to argue with that?_

"Um, yeah, sure; but I didn't drive."

"That's okay, we can take my car."

"No way, babe, you are in no state to drive."

Kaylie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, relax; the only high I'm riding right now is from you."

Austin's mouth dropped, and Kaylie was pretty sure he was slightly blushing.

Lauren's mouth dropped.

"Whoa, Kaylie." Payson added before her mouth dropped.

Kaylie smiled, "Weren't expecting that one, were ya?" Grabbing her clutch, she walked out.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

The moment was going well…

Until Lauren and Payson chimed in from the doorway.

He wasn't sure who pushed who away, but he was suddenly _freezing_ in the area where Kaylie's body had been.

They were both breathing heavily.

His mind was groggy.

_This doesn't happen to _Austin Tucker. His mind tried to add. He shoved that thought down, though, at the shock of the sound of Kaylie's voice.

_"Pay…Lo…what the hell are you two doing?"_

She sounded pissed.

_Great._

He must have zoned out for a moment, because suddenly she was looking at him, and asking, _"Can we go, please."_

_Hell yes!_

"Um yeah, sure; but I didn't drive."

"That's okay, we can take my car." She replied.

_No way…_

"No way, babe, you're in no state to drive."

Kaylie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, relax; the only high I'm riding right now is from you."

_She didn't._

_ She did._

_ Did she really just say that?_

He was vaguely aware of his mouth being wide open, but he didn't care.

He couldn't believe she had just said that.

And from the looks and sounds of Lauren and Payson, neither could they.

"Weren't expecting that one, were ya?" Kaylie teased, and after grabbing her clutch, she walkedout_._

_She walked out._

_What the hell am I in for?_

He wanted desperately to find out, so he followed her.

He passed Lauren and Payson in the doorway running after her. She had already made it to the top of the steps.

"Damn." He muttered.

She smiled, "You like that one?"

"Hell, yeah, you should say that _way_ more often."

"Maybe I will." She retorted.

"Okay, who are you, and what did you do with Kaylie?"

She suddenly looked shocked, "What…what do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not trying to impress me or anything, right?"

"Please," She scoffed, "I think we already established that we both impressed each other. No, that was strictly for my own benefit."

"Damnit." Austin said.

"I wanted to see if I could be confident and sexy. Especially in front of Lauren; I think I did a pretty damn good job. And it helped that it was true."

Austin let out a laugh. "Don't tell anyone, but you had me pretty high too."

She turned around since they had passed the steps already, "Really?"

He furrowed his brows, "Of course."

The smile she gave him just then could've beaten the sun on a brightness scale.

"Good to know." She smirked, and before she knew it, they were outside. It was chillier than she thought it was supposed to get, but, without missing a beat, Austin took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Won't you be cold?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. You, on the other hand…" he looked around, there was nobody outside considering how dark and chilly it was, and he suddenly closed the gap between them again, grabbing her around the waist, "are not wearing very much to keep yourself warm."

She giggled, "No fair! I didn't expect it to get cold!"

"Well, then, it's a good thing me and my jacket were near."

"God, you're cocky!" Kaylie rolled her eyes.

He smirked, and she continued, "But I love it." They kissed again, basically right on the front porch.

* * *

_** Please keep reviewing/PMing me. For starters, I love getting feedback, and most importantly, they do sort of remind me to update…or at least let me know I haven't updated in a while. **_

_** Thanks to all those who've read/reviewed/PM'd/followed &/or favorited already! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, okay…so thank you again to all those who've reviewed/PM'd me. And also thank you to those who have viewed my video! It was my first time making a vid…I think it turned out well. If you need the link, see the author's note in the beginning of chapter three. Thank you!**_

* * *

"The movies?" Sasha looked at Summer.

"Yeah, the movies. Have you seen that new one that's out? Come on, Sasha, if you want to work with teenagers, you gotta know what they're talking about _at least_."

Sasha scoffed.

Summer laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you work with teenagers, and … well, you barely know anything about them."

"I was a teenager once!"

Summer shot him a look.

"Fine. What movie?"

Summer shrugged, "We'll find out when we get in there."

They got out of the car and went into the theater.

**Payson's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Max."

"Oh, hey. Is Kaylie alright?"

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine…" she paused and said, "Listen…"

At that same time, Max said, "Payson…"

"No, please, let me." Payson cut in, "I'm sorry I had to run away from you…"

Max smirked, "Payson, it's alright. I understand. She's your best friend. It's not really a big deal."

"Good, so we can…go back to kissing?"

Max smiled and pulled her closer.

After a little while though, he pulled back, "Where are Kaylie and Austin?"

"I think they left…I would too." Payson admitted.

"What happened?"

"Um…well…"

"Okay, Payson, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"It's just…it's kind of…personal? I guess you would say."

Max just nodded his head in understanding, and they went back to kissing.

**Kaylie's P.O.V.**

"Oomph." After Austin let out a grunt, he looked up to see that Carter had run into him. Kaylie backed up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Austin questioned. He moved so he was between Kaylie and Carter. Austin noticed that Kaylie looked slightly terrified.

"I'm sorry, Kaylie. I was wasted…" Carter started…_again_.

"Was? You probably still are." Austin said.

"No. Someone must've spiked my drink…"

"Bullshit. I watched you spike _her_ drink." Austin crossed his arms over his chest.

Carter threw his hands up through his hair, "Look, I don't remember anything, okay!"

"How can you not remember almost _raping_ me?!" Kaylie shrieked from behind Austin. "_I_ was spiked, and _I_ remember it!"

"Look, okay, I…I can't explain it. I swear to you, Kaylie, my drink was spiked. I don't know by who or what, but that wasn't _me_. I'm not desperate! If I wanted to have sex with someone, I would just go to Lauren."

"You're such a lying bastard." Kaylie said, close to tears. Part of her wanted to step around Austin, but the other part of her – the part that was winning – liked him in front of her.

"Kaylie, please…"

"Get the hell out." Austin said.

"Stay out of this, man, haven't you done enough?"

"Obviously not if you're still here. Now go."

"Not until Kaylie understands…"

"Understands what?! Huh? That you almost raped her? I think she got that loud and clear. Understands that you're 'sorry'? I think if you really were, you wouldn't still be standing here." Austin lost it.

Carter took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "Fine, then, I'll go. I'm sorry, Kaylie…I, I know I screwed up majorly this time, but I really am sorry."

"Whatever." Kaylie said, and averted her eyes, hugging herself.

Carter finally hung his head and walked away. Austin turned around.

"Hey…" he started.

"I really want to go home." She said tears on the brink of crashing down.

"Alright. Do you need me to drive now?"

She nodded, handing him the keys, "That would probably be the smartest idea."

They got in her car.

"Alright, what's your address?" Austin asked.

She cleared her throat, "Austin…I…I really don't want to go to my house either. I gotta play referee for my parents, and I would rather not do that after tonight. Can we just…go to your place?"

"Um…sure, but what are you going to do about changing clothes?"

"I have my gym bag in my trunk. I was supposed to go over Lauren's tonight with her and Payson; but that's not happening now."

"Oh, okay then. We'll head to my place."

"Hey, Lauren, have you seen Carter?" Lauren knew that voice anywhere.

"Nicky?" she turned around.

"Yeah, so, have you seen him?"

"I'm not so sure you want to talk to him right now…" Lauren said, "He's pretty much the most hated guy in the house…if he's still here."

"Why?"

"He spiked Kaylie's drink, and … took her upstairs."

"Oh my god! What…happened?"

"Nothing. Fortunately, Austin was looking out for her. Unlike Pay or me. Some best friends we are..."

"Oh, so Austin stopped anything from happening?"

"Yeah, basically…why?" Lauren looked at him suspiciously.

Nicky shrugged, "Just wondering."

"I wonder if Kaylie's going to press charges against Carter."

Nicky eyed her, "Well, if nothing really happened…"

"But there was intent. Austin said he _saw_ Carter giving her the spiked drink."

Nicky shrugged. "I don't know, Lauren, I don't know. That doesn't really sound like something Carter would do, though, does it?"

"No. Not at all. And I even stood up for him. I'm pretty sure Kaylie hates me."

"Kaylie could never hate you."

"Oh, yes, yes, she could, and she does."

"No, she can't. Who could hate you?"

Lauren smiled, "Thanks."

"Come on, you look like you could use a break from life, let's get out of here." He grabbed her wrist and led her to his car, and she happily let him.

Summer was laughing as Sasha made a joke about the movie they had just seen. She continued going on with the joke, and Sasha joined her in laughter.

"That was terrible! Teenagers actually _like_ that stuff?!"

Summer laughed, lightly slapping him on the shoulder, "Hey! Not just teenagers…"

"Summer!? Really? You too, huh." Sasha sighed, "I never pictured you to go as far as liking their movies…"

"Hey! They're decent movies, and when the adult ones are all full of…well, boring stuff, what other choice is there?"

"Don't go?"

Summer gave him a bland look and Sasha chuckled, "Okay, how about this, save your money? Both? There are other things to do than go to the movies…"

"Like what? Dinner? I don't know…after dinners with Steve, I'm afraid I might have high expectations…"

"Well, then, we'll just have to officially lower them, won't we." Sasha held out his arm and Summer looped hers in his.

"We're not going to do that right now, are we?"

"Why not? Do you have better plans?"

Summer was shocked, "No, but…we just went to the movies…"

"Dinner and a movie, I thought that was a woman's ideal date?"

Summer laughed at that one, "So you do know something about teenagers!"

"And apparently you too." They both smiled as they got into his car and started to drive away.

"Wait! There's a problem!"

"What?" Sasha was ready to pull the car over at her expression, but didn't.

"I'm not _dressed_ to go out to dinner."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing? You look beautiful."

Summer looked at him again, "Thank you, but you know what I mean."

Sasha sighed, "It's not going to be _that_ fancy. I figured we'd just go to a nice sit down place, not a five-star, pinky-up while you drink, silverware set correctly…" Sasha trailed off.

To his surprise, Summer smiled, "Oh, good. You have no idea how much I've longed for a classic burger."

They both laughed once again.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

"You realize that all of your friends are probably at some party somewhere, celebrating, and you're here, working, _with me_." Razor stated, plainly.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't choose this life." Emily shot back at him.

"Oh, ouch!" Razor feigned a blow to the heart, but his lips slightly quirked up into a smile.

Emily laughed, "You don't have to keep reminding me what my friends are probably doing." Emily said then.

"I'm not trying to _remind_ you, I'm subtly asking why you're not with them. Aren't girls known for subtle hints? Come on, Em! Get with the program!" He swung his arms out at his sides.

Regardless of her feeling depressed, Razor always knew how to make her smile; she could see why Damon kept him around. "I need to work to help my mom out. You've always known that Razor…"

"Alright, tell ya what, if you leave right now, I'll cover for you. We can both just say you worked…"

Emily's mouth dropped. "Razor, no! I can't just leave you here by yourself."

"Emily, we're dead. As long as you don't find any guys to hook up with, I'll be fine with you leaving."

Emily blushed, "Razor! Do I look like Lauren to you!?"

Razor laughed, "Get the hell out of here Kmetko, and don't come back tonight. We're dead, you don't need to be here; and if things do get bad, I'll just call Damon."

Emily smiled, "You're not going to give up on this, are you?" When he smiled and shook his head, she continued, "Okay, then. I'll go." She took off her apron and put it behind the counter, grabbed her purse, and walked out.

* * *

_**Okay, okay, I probably know what you're thinking, "That was a boring chapter…" Well, yeah, it kind of was.  
**_

_**But, do you think anyone really spiked Carter's drink? Or is he making the whole thing up? And if it WAS, in fact, spiked, who would it have been?  
**_

_**Hehe. ;)**_

_** The next chapter WILL NOT be boring, though, and I CAN PROMISE THAT. Keep reviewing/PMing me, please! Oh, and again, please don't forget about the video! I also posted the link to my profile page. **_

_** Hope to see you in the next chapter. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soooo sorry for the long update! I completely lost track of time! I have a lot going on, but that's no excuse! I will try to update more often from now on!**_

_**Please, keep reviewing/PMing me! I still really, really appreciate it! And thanks to those who have! You're awesome! :)**_

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V continued…**

As she was walking to her car, she saw a figure in the shadows. She thought that was odd, but then maybe it was Damon coming to surprise them on a slow night. She continued walking to her car, though, and when she turned back around, the figure was walking into The Pizza Shack. It was then that Emily noticed the figure was wearing a ski mask…

And that's also when she saw the flash of a silver gun in his hand.

Frantically, Emily pulled out her phone and tried calling Razor on his cell phone.

"Emily? Why the hell…"

She cut him off, frantic, "Razor! You're about to get robbed! Hide in the back! I'm calling the police!"

He had cut the phone call off as soon as she was finished talking. No answer, no nothing. "Razor!" she screamed into the phone. "Razor!"

She hung up and dialed the cops.

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?"

"Oh my god! Please! You have to help my friend! There's a robbery in progress at The Pizza Shack." She spouted off the address. "Please! You have to hurry! The guy is armed! He's wearing all black, including a ski-mask!"

"Okay, miss, I'm getting all of the information, may I ask for your name?"

"Um…Emily, but that's not important!"

"And where are you now, Emily?"

"I'm outside, with my car! But my friend, he's…he's in there, by himself! He just...he just let me go for the night! We were dead…" She gulped at her own metaphor and corrected herself, "I mean we were slow…"

Emily could feel the tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She hadn't heard a gunshot, but she had no idea what could possibly be going on in there. Belatedly, she realized she had gotten into her car and locked the doors. At least her subconscious was working, when her brain wouldn't. All she could worry about was Razor.

"Look, I've gotta call my other friend." She said, and hung up on the operator…calling Damon.

After it rang a couple times, Emily thought about hanging up. She wondered what he could be doing – at this time. Her mind started to wander…

"Emily?"

"Damon! Oh my god! You gotta help him! There's a guy with a gun! And…"

"Emily, Emily, calm down. What's wrong?"

"The Pizza Shack! Get here! Quick! Please, Damon! Oh my god…" The tears came streaming down now.

"Where are you _exactly_?!" Damon shouted into the phone. She could hear him moving in the background. She felt comfort in knowing he would be here soon.

"I'm in my car… Razor, he…he just let me go for the night when a guy with a gun walked into the store. I saw him walk in from my car. He didn't see me though….at least, as far as I can tell. I gotta go in, I gotta help Razor!"

"Emily! No! Don't you dare! Razor wouldn't want that! He'd want to know that you're safe! Call the cops!"

"But for all he knows I could've been killed out here! God, what is going on in there! I haven't heard any gunshots! And I already have called the cops!"

"Emily…that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I…I guess. I gotta go, Damon, I can't just sit out here..."

"Emily! Don't…"

She hung up on him.

_She hung up on him._

Damon stared at the phone.

_Damnit. Damnit. Damnit._ He quickly just threw a coat on, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door.

Without thinking, he called Kaylie.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Kaylie's phone started to ring. They were in Austin's driveway…sitting in his car…making out…_again. _Austin definitey wasn't complaining, and, judging by the light moaning coming from Kaylie, she wasn't either.

_You're Austin Tucker. No girl has ever complained about kissing you._

"Ignore…it…" Austin said in between kisses.

"I….can't….what if….it's….Payson?" Pulling away she added, "She might be sick of Lauren by now too."

Austin would've smirked, had he not been disappointed and annoyed.

Kaylie furrowed her brows at her phone.

"Who is it?" Austin asked, concerned.

"Damon?" Kaylie said into the phone.

"Damon…Damon, slow down, what's wrong?"

"Damon! I can't…Emily? What about Emily?"

Austin hated hearing only half of the conversation.

"Gun? Damon! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Pizza Shack…robber…Emily and Razor. Austin's with me. We're on our way."

Austin nodded, started the car, and hit the gas.

Not long after, Kaylie hung up the phone.

"I think I got the gist." Austin said to her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm sorry. Should we tell Pay?"

"She's drunk." Austin looked at her now.

"I know. That includes Max, Lauren, and Carter…not that I would call either of the latter." Kaylie scoffed.

"What about Summer?" Austin asked.

"I don't know…would she tell Sasha? Emily's not supposed to have a second job…"

"You're right; maybe we shouldn't get them involved."

After a few more moments, they arrived at the Pizza Shack.

They saw Damon getting out of his SUV and taking off toward the building. Then he turned around and saw them, sighed, and speed-walked toward them instead.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Emily ran around the back of the building, where the dumpster was. She quickly did her little trick to get the door open that she figured out how to do after she had gotten locked out one day from taking the trash out. Once she got it open, she put the fire warning on the door back into place and closed the door as softly as possible. Then, she turned around.

What she saw shocked the hell out of her.

The guy in the ski mask was lying on the ground, and Razor was sitting with his knees propped up and elbows resting on them. He was shaking…

And he had the gun in his hand.

"Razor! Razor, what the hell happened?!" Emily looked around and didn't see any blood.

"Emily? Emily, I…I don't know…I blacked out. One minute I'm standing with my arms up facing this guy with a gun after your call, and the next…and the next I'm sitting here with the gun in my hand."

"Is he…?" Emily pointed to the guy.

"I don't know. I've been too nervous to look."

Emily, without thinking, walked over to the guy and rolled him onto his back. She didn't see any blood on either the guy or the floor, so she felt for a pulse. His heart was beating, and he was breathing…but he wasn't conscious.

"What the hell happened?" Emily muttered under her breath.

"I think I…I think I got the upper hand somehow." Razor said, looking at the gun in his hand.

Emily sat down beside him, "Then why are you acting like you've just seen a ghost?"

Razor just looked at her. "Shock, I guess."

Emily nodded, "Well, then let me try to get you out of that. You have no idea how relieved I am that you weren't hurt. I saw him coming in when I got to my car. I was so afraid. I called the police; by the way, they're on their way. I also called Damon, he should be here soon. But the whole time I was on the phone with them, I was so afraid for you. I started crying. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything. It was the worst. My fear took over me and I didn't work up the courage to come in here until just now. I was hoping so much that nothing had happened to you. I couldn't think straight."

"Thanks, Emily. I'm glad you didn't come in here until now, by the way. I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt."

Emily let out a curt laugh, "Funny, that's what Damon said you'd say."

Razor smiled and nodded, "Well, he is my best friend and band mate. I would hope he would know what I would say."

Emily smiled too now and stood up, holding out her hand for Razor. He put the gun down, took her hand and stood up with her – hugging her.

"Emily?! Razor?!"

_Damon._ But neither Emily nor Razor pulled away.

"Oh, god…" Damon said, coming up to both of them.

_That didn't sound like dread…it sounded like…_ Emily thought, but she was cut off when another pair of arms wrapped around her.

_Relief._ Emily smiled; she had thought Damon would be appalled that his best friend and girlfriend were hugging.

_He trusts you. Both of you._ The little angel voice inside of her head finally started up.

"I'm so glad you two are okay." Damon breathed out a long breath that Emily hadn't realized he was holding.

"Razor must've gotten the upper hand." Emily beamed as they pulled away from each other.

Damon looked at the guy on the ground and back up at Razor and Emily, "Obviously…it doesn't look like he stood a chance. What happened?"

"I…I don't know. I remember being held at gunpoint with my hands in the air, then, next thing I knew, he was on the ground, and I was sitting holding the gun."

"Oh…okay." Damon replied.

"Emily!?"

"Kaylie?!" Emily called back, furrowing her brows and pushing through Damon and Razor.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Kaylie flew into Emily's arms.

"Kaylie, what are you…" then Emily sniffed, "Kaylie, are you drunk?"

"Um, not…really…she was drugged." Austin informed her from beside Kaylie.

"What?!" Emily shrieked.

"Yeah, but I'm okay….and like I said, I'm so glad you are too."

"Kay, I wasn't really in danger… How did you know about this…"

"Damon called us." Austin was more than happy to add that one.

Emily turned around, "Why'd you call them?" Emily turned back to Austin and Kaylie, "No offense…"

Kaylie shook her head, "None taken."

Emily turned back to Damon, who said, "I'm sorry, Em, she's your friend, and I didn't know who else to call. I was worried."

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"You told me you already had. Look, why are you acting all pissy that they're here? It's not like she's going to tell anybody…right, Kaylie?"

"Right." She said, a little too emphatically.

"She probably won't even remember this in the morning…" Austin put in.

"See?" Damon asked Emily.

"I didn't think she would tell, but I…just…wasn't expecting to see her, well, them, here. Again, no offense."

"None taken." Austin said this time. "We are glad to see you're all okay, though." He added.

"Thank you." They all said in unison.

"Speaking of the cops, where are they?" Emily asked.

"Wait, the cops were called?" Austin asked.

"Of course…"

"Come on, Kaylie, we gotta get you outta here…"

"Why? What's your hurry?" Kaylie asked.

"Kaylie, you've been drugged, remember? If the cops find out, then not long afterwards, so will your parents, Sasha…"

"Ooh, right. Gotta go, Em!" She let Austin grab her hand and lead her to the front of the building.

Unfortunately, that's when they heard sirens and saw the flashing lights.

Austin ran his hands through his hair. "Shit! They're here!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well…I feel like I say this a million times in my stories but…I'm soooo sorry y'all had to wait so long!**_

_** However, this is a longer chapter than I usually post…and I'm POSITIVE you KayliexAustin fans are going to like this one! Mwahahahahhahaahha.**_

_** And please, I'm trying to get all of your suggestions in, but it's also sort of a story I want to write. Just bear with me. I will (try) to give you what you please, and maybe, **_**maybe**_**, I'll start taking requests after I get through my story and just write the chapters as one-shots. **_

_** PM/Review me to tell me what you think of that idea, but enough of my rambling. Here's what you've waited a long time for! **_

* * *

"Around back, come on…" Damon said, grabbing his keys and leading them to the back door.

Austin grabbed Kaylie's hand.

"We'll try to distract them." Emily said.

Razor just nodded with her adding a, "And that shouldn't be hard…"

Damon quickly unlocked the back door, resetting the fire alarm so it wouldn't go off, he shoved the door open.

He turned around, thought better of it, and turned back around.

"Follow me." He said, and when he started walking, Austin grabbed his arm.

"You don't need to come with us; I think I can handle it from here."

Damon just looked at him, "Oh, really? You gonna distract the cops _and_ drive her away? 'Cause we both know there are some cops probably out front still." He shot back.

Austin glared at him, but nodded, and Damon laid out the plan. "I'll go around the other side. Hopefully, I can get them inside the building; then you two can drive off."

"And if you don't?" Austin questioned.

Damon shrugged, "Walk?" before Austin could retort, he spun on his heels and walked around the side of the building.

"I really don't care for him." Austin muttered.

"I noticed." Kaylie said, "But he is pretty much saving my ass right now, so you should probably start being nicer to him."

Austin took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah."

Damon smirked, overhearing the conversation, but continued walking.

"Hold it right there!" one of the cops yelled, spotting Damon come around the side of the building.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I work here!" Damon yelled, throwing his hands up.

"Hands behind your head!"

"Look at my shirt!" Damon yelled pointing down, thankful he had thrown his uniform shirt on.

One of the officers approached him, and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Seriously, I work here! Let's all go ask the two inside! They know me!"

_Now would be a horrible time for a practical joke on Razor's part._ Damon thought.

Austin came around the other side of the building, with Kaylie not far behind, but still out of sight.

"Come on, kid." The officer said, and slightly pushed Damon, making him stumble.

Damon mumbled something incoherent and shot a look that the officer's couldn't see, but at the slight nod he gave, Austin knew it was alright to go. He grabbed Kaylie's arm, ready to run…or drag her.

"Emily! Razor!" Damon called loudly, trying to keep the officer's attention on him, and not on the two 'escaping' behind him.

Austin dug the key from his pocket, and unlocked Kaylie's door manually – not wanting to risk the officers hearing the car beep. Once she was safely inside, he ran around to his side, did the same and climbed in himself.

"Emily! Razor!" Damon called again, and now, finally, Austin got the hint at what he was doing. He was yelling like an idiot – so the cops might not hear the car starting.

_Smart bastard_. Austin smirked. He would have to thank Damon later – if they made it out of this.

"Oh, Emily!" Damon cooed as he realized the car was starting.

_Good. At least they made it in…or out._

"Will you shut up?!" One of the officers smacked him on the shoulder and he stumbled forward – almost losing his balance.

Once he caught himself, he turned around. "I did time. I know that that's police brutality."

"Oh, so you're one of those juvenile delinquents." The same cop spoke every time. Damon sized him up…and he was in every way your typical fat white cop who probably liked to eat donuts and stuck to the 'old school' ways.

Damon repressed a roll of his eyes. "No, I'm not a juvenile delinquent, so I would like you to tell me why you handcuffed me."

"You were acting suspicious."

"I work here! How was I acting suspicious?! Because I was in the back?! Maybe I heard the guy coming and hid?! You ever think about that?" Damon's eyebrows shot up as he looked at the cop.

"Damon? Why…why are you handcuffed?" Emily and Razor appeared after hearing the commotion.

"Thank god you're okay…" Damon said, and regardless of the handcuffs walked over to her. She hugged him and he did his best to return it.

"So…why are you handcuffed, dude?" Razor asked, giving him a one-arm hug.

"I was just asking him," Damon motioned to the cop with his chin, "the same thing."

The cop grumbled again, "Do you two really know this guy?"

"No, we just hugged a stranger." Emily retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen, you little brat, no one likes a …"

Damon scoffed, "Wow. Name-calling _and_ false accusations? Where'd you get your badge? A cereal box?"

"You listen here, kid…" the cop walked up to Damon, shoving his index finger in his face. Damon straightened, not backing down.

"Rob, that's enough." His partner finally spoke up, walking up to Damon and unlocking his handcuffs. She was a brunette, tall, and strong. He wondered why she hadn't spoken up until now.

"You'll have to excuse him; he hasn't had his donuts today." The woman explained to them.

Rob scoffed, "Janice, I've told you before about saying shit like that…"

"And I've told you before about threatening kids who have barely anything to do with the system. This boy is obviously wearing a uniform for this place; yet you still handcuffed him. I would ask you why too if I didn't know you."

The three of them were all at least smiling. Damon was on the verge of laughing; he rubbed his wrists after finally being freed from the handcuffs.

"I think we're done here." She said, turning around to Rob.

He grunted again, and Damon wondered if that was almost all he ever did. He followed his partner, nonetheless.

The EMTs began to lift the stretcher carrying the unconscious attempted murderer.

"Wait!" Damon called and, running up to them, and pulled the guy's mask off.

He didn't recognize the guy.

"Alright, thanks." Damon threw the ski mask at his new favorite cop and walked back over to Emily and Razor.

"I'm so glad you two are okay." Damon said and pulled them two in for a group hug.

"I was always okay, what the hell happened in here, Razor?"

Razor looked out the doors and front windows and watched all the cops piling into their cars. "Do you want what really happened, or what I told you and the cops?"

Emily and Damon exchanged a look, and Razor nodded.

**Kaylie's P.O.V.**

"I still don't care for him." Austin muttered as they were driving away from The Pizza Shack.

"He saved our asses! Just thank him, sometime. That's all I'm asking." Kaylie said.

Austin sighed, "Okay, okay, why do you want me to be nice to him anyway?"

"You know I don't like to see people fight anyways, and Emily and Damon are dating…and you and I are…well…what are we, exactly?"

"I don't know, but you're not thinking double date shit right?" Austin eyed her.

"Seriously? No. But I would like for us all to get along."

"Except for Lauren."

"Yeah…" Kaylie muttered and averted her eyes to stare out the window.

"I'm sorry about what happened with her…"

"Don't apologize. She makes her own choices – her own mistakes…and then repeats them. It's no one's fault but her own. I'm over it."

Austin's mouth formed a line and he brought his hand from resting on the armrest over to her upper leg and traced small circles.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her after a moment of silence.

"Better. I think it's finally working its way out of my system completely."

"That's good. That's really good."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Do you still want to go to my place? It's late, and you need your sleep…"

"Yeah, I still want to go to your place. My parents are home, and I don't feel like playing referee…or having to answer questions about where I've been, or that I was drugged, even. You're right….I do need sleep. I just need to sleep everything off."

"Okay…" Austin muttered.

Not too long after they arrived at his place.

"This is it?" Kaylie furrowed her brows and used her index finger to point at the smallish house in front of them.

Austin shrugged, "Yeah, why? Were you expecting huge white mansion with a locked gate out front and a butler?"

"Well, yeah, that about sums it up."

"Well, sorry to disappoint your fantasies, but no. That's really not me."

"Then who's house do they film you in front of all the time?"

"Oh, back when I was keeping up appearances, I used to be at my buddy Ryder's house constantly. He was always throwing a party, and it was only _law_ that I attended every single one."

"But wait…don't you still have the money?" she hesitantly asked him.

He chuckled, "I don't see why my finances are any of your business, but yes, I do have money. I'm just not about that lifestyle at heart. I don't really care for the big flashy stuff anymore. Its effects wore off."

Kaylie smiled, "Wow, you're full of surprises." She looked around and saw a big Chevy pick-up truck in the driveway.

"Is that what you drive?"

"Oh, that? Yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

"I guess some things don't change."

He shrugged, "I had to have something big and flashy. I've always had a thing for trucks."

He unlocked his front door and they went in.

"Wow this place is…."

"Small." He added.

"Exactly." She eyed him. _How does he always know what I'm thinking?_

He smiled, "I like it. Go into the bedroom, and to the right is a private bathroom that you can change in." He pointed and she nodded.

"Why can't I change in the bathroom in the hall? Do you have a camera in the one in your bedroom or something?"

Austin smirked, "No, the camera's in the one in the hall."

Kaylie's mouth dropped and she honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

He held the smirk for a little while until he finally started laughing, "Come on, Kaylie, I do not have a camera in my bathroom. I'm not that conceded or perverted. I figured you'd want some extra privacy." He shrugged, "But you can change in whichever bathroom you please."

She narrowed her eyes at him and began to walk to the bathroom in his bedroom when he grabbed her arm.

He leaned in really close to her ear, "You're extremely sexy when you're confused." He then cupped her chin and kissed her.

Kaylie dropped her duffel bag and wrapped her arms around his neck – her hands meeting at the back of his neck.

Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and, the next thing she knew her back had hit a wall. His hands then made their way to cup her ass and she moaned slightly into the kiss. Since the moan broke the kiss, he began trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned again as he found her spot and continued sucking. Whatever coherent thought she had managed to gain back from the drug was depleting rapidly and she had to keep reminding herself to breathe steadily. Without warning, he suddenly brought his lips back to meet hers and carried her into the bedroom.

Unfortunately for Kayile, after he laid her down onto the bed, he stopped…_everything_.

"Hey! What's with the sudden stop?!" she questioned.

He just stared at her, but shook his head.

"You don't wanna know."

"No! Don't do that to me again, Austin! Why did you stop?" she stood up.

And that's when she saw the front of his pants. She slightly gasped…she hadn't realized she was having that much of an effect on him. He averted his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Austin." She followed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He continued with the fake smile, "You _saw_ what's wrong. We were going too far."

"Since when is Austin Tucker the responsible one?" she teased.

Austin shot her a glare. "Ever since you were involved."

Kaylie gaped at him.

"Look, Kaylie…I'm far from perfect…especially when it comes to relationships…" she shut him up by putting her hand over his mouth. She was tired of listening to him bitch about himself.

"You know, I think I liked the cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch Austin Tucker more than I like the depressing, bitching, careful one…"

He glared at her, and tried to say something, but she put both hands over his mouth now. Surprisingly, he didn't raise his hands to remove hers.

"No, let me talk. Who said I want anything perfect? I'm far from perfect myself. And I was freaking cheated on! My friends aren't perfect…hell, nothing in or about my life _is_. So, why in the hell would you think I expect _you_ to be? You're good for me, Austin. And if you can't see that, you've got more imperfections than you realize. You helped me through my anorexia. You came back to me, even when you thought you were going to be _Mr. Kaylie Cruz_. You were still by my side, even when I told you I didn't want a serious relationship. Well, I've got news for you. I'm ready. And no, this isn't the drugs talking. I'm pretty sure my system took them over. This is really me. This is what I _want_ for once. And Austin Tucker is not going to stop me. He's going to help me. Like he always does." She smiled at that last statement and she saw him smile through her hands too, "Now, if you'll please _stop talking_ and kiss me again. I would much appreciate it."

* * *

_**P.S., if you skipped my introduction, I suggest you go back and read it. :)**_

_** Please, please, please review/PM/follow/favorite. **_

_** Thanks to those who have! You're awesome!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so sorry! We're currently in the process of moving out of our apartment, and I'm working full time and things have just been crazy. **_

_**Forgive me if I don't update soon after this chapter, please!**_

_**Thinkin' you'll like this chapter though. ;)**_

_**And, one last thing, for those of you begging me to write about one couple, let me get through my story, and then I'll probably post one-shots about the different couples, but I'll label them so you'll know which one's which! **_

_**Until then, though, please enjoy. :)**_

* * *

When she removed her hands, he replied, "Don't have to ask me twice." And, quicker than the speed of light, his arms wrapped around her, lifting her up and placing her back onto the bed. This time, though, he was on top of her. He started at her mouth, but quickly began working his way down to her chin, neck, and then the top of her breasts. She let out more moans than she could count as her fingers worked their way through his hair. She didn't even realize she was doing it, until the first button of his shirt came undone.

Austin, leaning on his knees, grabbed her hands and looked at her. "Are you really sure?"

She was breathing heavily, but smiled, and nodded, not trusting herself with words at the moment. He smiled at her and started unbuttoning the shirt himself when she leaned up and grabbed his hands. "I want to do it." She told him, and he moved his hands to around her waist, continuing to mark her neck. She finally got his shirt unbuttoned and he moved his arms so she could push it off of him. As embarrassing as it was to say, she gawked. His abs were _solid_ and he brought their mouths together before she could count exactly what number pack he had. When he brought their mouths together again, she instantly felt heat on the sides of her thighs and she realized that's where his hands were. She wrapped her hands up in his hair again and pulled him down onto the bed with her. He brought his left hand up to the side of her head to steady himself so he wouldn't crush her – not that Kaylie would've _minded_ if he had crushed her, but she suddenly was aware of their bodies touching…more specially _something_ touching her. She let out a small gasp at the feeling.

He pulled away instantly. "You okay?"

She smiled, "Are you kidding? Never better."

He smiled too, and they resumed kissing.

And it led to a whole lot more.

** Lauren's P.O.V.**

She was crying…again. She couldn't do anything with Nicky…as much as she wanted to; for whatever reason, the guilt was taking her over. She quickly felt that crying was all she did these days, though. Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around, "What the hell do you want, _Carter_?" she spit his name as though it had venom on it.

"Why did you spike my drink?!" he asked through gritted teeth.

Lauren's mouth dropped, "I did no such thing! Why did you almost rape Kaylie?!"

"Because my drink was spiked! I know it was you! I'm not _stupid_, Lauren! You spiked my drink and then spiked hers too! How could you do that to her?! Are you that much of a bitch?!"

"I am not a bitch!" They were both screaming at this point, "I didn't spike your drink or Kaylie's!"

"_You handed me both drinks._" Carter seethed.

"_What if they were handed to me?!_" Lauren seethed back.

"They weren't. Why'd you do it, Lauren? Kaylie hates both of us now! You're such an idiotic bitch!"

Lauren sighed and crossed her arms. "And you're a moron." She said calmly. "Why the hell do you _think_ I did it?"

She put both of her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He immediately pushed her off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Lauren scoffed, "Trying to make out with you."

Carter furrowed his brows, "So let me get this straight, you spike me and Kaylie's drinks, which makes me not be able to second guess raping her, only for her to hate me…so that, what? I would maybe come crawling back to you? Lemme guess, you also planned to intercept me and Kaylie and take Kaylie's place?"

"Well…"

"Oh my god, you did! So, what happened? Austin got in your way?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah…he always is."

Carter smirked, "Well now, there _is_ something we have in common."

Lauren smiled.

"Why couldn't you just ask me out like a regular girl?"

"I've been throwing myself at you, what more did you want me to do?!"

"Maybe act normal…I got bored, Lauren. I didn't really care for you throwing yourself at me. Sure, the attention was nice, but that's not really what I wanted."

"Well, what did you want?"

Carter shrugged, "I don't know…."

"You liked the chase Kaylie gave you. You still do."

Carter just looked at her.

Lauren scoffed, "So you'll turn down someone you can certainly have, sex you can certainly have, to chase a _virgin_?"

Carter shrugged again, "I really can't explain it."

"You're an idiot."

"Insulting me isn't going to help your cause."

"Well, throwing myself at you didn't either, what will help my cause, Carter?"

He leaned forward, "This," and closed the gap between them once more.

Lauren responded immediately.

Once they pulled away Lauren muttered, "Finally…" and Carter smiled.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you." Summer said, as she and Sasha were standing on her front porch.

"Yeah…after the movie…it was nice."

Summer laughed. "You really hated that movie, didn't you?"

"It was awful!" Sasha protested.

"Well, maybe our next date you'll choose."

"Oh, definitely."

Summer would've been lying to herself if she claimed she wasn't _at least_ slightly afraid.

"Are you going to punish the girls for not being there tonight?" She innocently asked.

"How can I? I wasn't there either…so; you're brilliant plan worked."

"Oh, yeah? And what brilliant plan was that?"

"Take me out so I would forget all about the girls…"

"Sasha, that wasn't…"

Sasha smiled, "I know…or at least, I hope I do."

Summer smiled too, and Sasha was surprised that she had actually initiated the kiss that they shared at that moment.

When they finally pulled away, Sasha asked, "Forgive me, but aren't the guys supposed to start the kiss?"

Summer shrugged, "That's _teenager_ stuff."

Sasha let out a short laugh. "Goodnight, Summer."

"Goodnight, Sasha." She turned around and unlocked her door. He turned and headed down her walkway back to his car, not realizing that she watched him walk away from her doorway.

And when she closed the door, she was leaning against it, smiling like a teenager.

She realized at that moment, that Steve didn't make her do that. With Steve, she felt like she had to be mature, older, sophisticated, and dare she say, _boring_. Sure, he could buy her just about anything and everything, but, as Lauren found out the hard way, a million dollar home doesn't feel the same when you're alone.

Summer definitely didn't want that.

With Sasha, though, it was a whole different game. She felt like she could be herself, and they had broken up enough times that he knew who she was.

She hoped he would stay with her this time. She really wanted this to be forever.

* * *

_** Once again, thank you to all who have provided feedback in one way or another! It IS the reason for this update! **_


End file.
